On the Verge of War
After their mission from Finland, tension begins to grow, as the United States recovered a secret file from the raid. President Fowler plans the file as a weapon against Minister Mortimer... Plot Finland, A few missions Ago... The U.F.'s Quinjet flies overhead to the Military Center in Oulu. Zeke tells Elizabeth to land the Quinjet, as they shall begin their mission to recover stolen files. Elizabeth follows her orders and lands the Quinjet. Zeke tells his teammates that the Finnish Government had found random files popping up all over their Main Hub System. He goes on to mention that the Finnish Government doesn't know that they're there to recover the files. Zeke tells them to proceed with extreme secrecy. Zeke hands Elizabeth a computer and tells her to start hacking into the Building's security system, though she will have to do it in the cold. Elizabeth then plugs the laptop into the building, and tells Zeke that they can go in. Zeke, Hilde, Arthur, Fan, and Georgio enter the building. Several security guards spot them, and Zeke orders his team to take them out. Elizabeth tells Zeke that the files should be three floors down. Zeke leads the team to the file room and begins searching through files. Zeke then gets an order from Mortimer: Too release all files into the World Wide Web, they can search for the file there, then pluck it out of the internet. Zeke agrees, and Zeke orders Hilde to hack into the files and start downloading onto the internet as he and the others defend her. Zeke then kills a couple of Finnish Security guards, as Hilde begins downloading all files onto the Internet. Zeke says they're mission is done, and they need to leave, now. Everyone rushes back to the Quinjet, Elizabeth cuts the connection, and the Quinjet flees Oulu, Finland. United Nations Meeting Reginald Mortimer is greeted by President Fowler to the U.N. Meeting in Manhattan. As the Meeting Commence, President Fowler mentions that he finds it improper that several people from other nations are fighting for the United Kingdom. Mortimer takes offence to that, and mentions that Natasha Romanoff, an Avenger, is of Russian Citizenship, but still fights for an AMERICAN team. Fowler and Mortimer begin to banter, while other Presidents, Chancellors, and Prime Ministers try to break up the fight. President Fowler mentions that the United States has come across a file regarding Mortimer. He mentions that his boys are trying to hack into it, but it's heavily encrypted. He mentions that he came across it when Finland's secrest were dumped into the Internet. Mortimer demands the file back, and Fowler refuses. Mortimer tells Fowler that if he doesn't return the file, he'll wage war on the United States to get it. Fowler refuses to surrender the files, though Mortimer mentions it'll be best for both nations if he does. The meeting ends, and Mortimer contacts the Union Fury. he orders them to return to the United Kingdom. Ashgabat, Turkmenistan Zeke tells Mortimer that they're a bit busy at the moment, as Zeke, Hilde, Dick, and Arthur run away from Turkmen soldiers. Zeke mentions that they tried to stop the Assassin, but the Turkmens believe that they are the assassins. Fan activates the Quinjet and everyone boards. Dick spots the Assassin about to take the shot on the Turkmen President. As he jumps aboard the Quinjet, he takes the shot on the assassin and kills him. The Quinjet then leaves back to the United Kingdom. Returning to England The Quinjet arrives at the Union Fury hangar, and Mortimer requests their presence at 10 Downing Street. Zeke tells everyone that he'll meet them there, as he'll go make a phone call. Hilde kisses Zeke before she joins the others on the van ride. Zeke takes his Aston Martin into London, and stops at a pay-phone. He makes a long-long distance csall. He calls Elizabeth, who is in California. As the phone rings, he begins to cry. Elizabeth answers, and Zeke tells her that he is sorry for what happened to her, that he listened to her, and allowed her to be raped by a couple of drug-heads. Elizabeth begins to cry, and tells him that she knows that he tried his best to protect her, and that it wasn't his fault. Zeke mentions that he left the garage door open, and that's what allowed the two men to break in to their home. Zeke tells Elizabeth to take care, before hanging up. Zeke then gets in his Aston Martin and begins to drive away. 10 Downing Street Zeke arrives at 10 Downing Street, and is greeted by Hildegard outside. He hugs and kisses her, and tells her that no matter the consequences, he'll always love her. Hilde asks Zeke why he said that, and Zeke just walks in to the building. Hilde then yells after Zeke, but Zeke makes no response. Hilde then looks around and notices that Zeke dropped his keys. She grabs them and runs inside. Zeke joins everyone at the table, and Mortimer mentions that the United States has threatened him. Zeke asks to how, and Mortimer mentions that the Union Fury failed a mission. Arthur asks as to how, and Mortimer mentions that the U.S. has recovered the File that the U.F. was sent to Finland to recover. Zeke mentions that they weren't responsible for making sure it got in no one else's hands. Mortimer mentions if Zeke makes a comment like that again, he'll throw him under the bus and blame him for the incident. Zeke then shuts up, and Mortimer mentions that the File is being kept within a safe-room in the Pentagon. Mortimer tells Zeke that he is a master strategist, and knows Zeke can map and carry out any big mission. Mortimer then tells Zeke and the Union Fury their next mission: TO RAID THE UNITED STATES PENTAGON. Mortimer then tells Zeke to start planning it out. Zeke grabs some schematics of the Pentagon. He mentions that the Files, or "Safe-Room" are kept within the fifth wall, and they'll need a hacker to hack into the Pentagon's Security Defense Wall. Dick asks Zeke if he picked up any hacking skills during his time with the military, and Zeke mentions that he has picked up some. He goes on to mention that his best "Hacking" skills are over balconies. Zeke then mentions that once Someone has hacked into the Security Defense Wall, Hilde would hack the Safe-Room, find the File with her hacking skills, while everyone else defends her from the FBI and the CIA. Arthur suggests recruiting Zeke's youngest brother, Zachary. Zeke mentions that Zachary cannot, as he is busy being the Director of the Generation M Program, formerly led by his mother, Emily Oxton. Dick asks what became of the former Director, and Zeke mentions that his mother was killed by Baron Zemo during the Bloodshed War. Dick would apologize for asking about it. Zeke mentions that once they've recovered the file, to book it. Zeke goes on to mentiont that there is one hacker that has hacking skills like no other, Elizabeth... Featured Characters * Reginald Mortimer * Finnish Security Guards * Turkmen soldiers * Isis sniper * William Fowler Jr. * Union Fury ** Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton/ Captain Legion ** Elizabeth Oxton/ Cybernet ** Hildegard von Zidlitz-Holmes/ Commando ** Arthur Smith/ Guardian ** Georgio Oxton/ Rogue Agent ** Fan Gan Zhou/ Zanshi ** Darren Muldoon/ Aerobolt Soundtrack TBE Notes TBE